


Lucky Ones

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a vagina, Detroit Police Academy Hoodie Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, because who can resist that, hairless Connor, hairy Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: After the revolution, Connor knows what he wants and exactly who he wants it with.





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Connor has a vagina, a very very pretty vagina, and it is described in general vaginal terms and as a cunt/pussy mentally by Connor, as this story is in his POV.

Connor had thought about it after the revolution, the difference between what he needed and what he wanted. He had stayed with the other androids at first, where he had **needed** to be. He had worked with Markus, had recruited and saved android lives, that was what he was needed for, what the androids and Markus had needed him for.

The second the world showed a sign of no longer needing Connor, he ran.

He let himself be selfish and consumed with **want**. Want was what had fueled him as Hank had pulled him into a tight hug, the two of them standing in the snow in front of an abandoned Chicken Feed, on the street of a more abandoned city.

He wanted to feel Hank against him, so he molded himself to the front of Hank’s body. He let himself be cradled as he nestled his face in Hank’s neck. He could feel the scruff of Hank’s face brushing against his cheek, the tips of his hair tickling Connor’s forehead. He shut down the automatic notifications within his system and just **felt** , knowing that Hank was all he needed.

By the time, they make it back to Hank’s home it was getting dark and the snow was falling again. It blanketed Detroit, and Hank’s little home as well. The world felt muted and quiet, the entire existence of any being in this world, human or android, didn’t matter in that bubble.

Hank let Sumo great the two of them at the door and then guided Connor into his bedroom, and Sumo back out of the front of the house. He had told Connor he could change into whatever he wanted, get more comfortable, and he had smiled at Connor before closing the bedroom door.

Whatever he wanted.

Connor had changed by the time Hank had returned. He waited behind the bedroom door, his head resting against the frame as he listened. Hank had taken off his coat, Sumo had drunk some water from his bowl, Hank opened a few cupboards and had poured a small amount of liquid into a glass, Sumo had laid down on his bed, and Hank sat down on the couch.

That’s when Connor left the room, aiming to be faster than Hank’s ability to turn the TV on, and surprised when he realized Hank hadn’t tried. Hank watched him when he walked into the room, his lips parted and he sat back as Connor rounded around the side of the couch.

He had known, watching Connor telegraph his movements, he had known and moved his glass of whiskey off his lap and to a nearby table just in time for Connor to crawl over him. The Detroit Police Academy hoodie already barely hit the middle of his thighs, and the edge crept up more as he placed a leg on either side of Hank’s hips, and sat back on Hank’s knees.

As he settled, Hank’s empty hands went to his thighs, they wrapped around bare flesh just under the fabric of the sweatshirt. They were hot and huge and felt heavy on Connor’s skin.

They sat in silence on the couch, their eyes locked together in the dim streetlamp light that was filtering through the snow and into the living room. Connor tilted his head just slightly, he watched Hank’s eyes follow the shifting tufts of his hair that had fallen across his forehead when he had put on the sweater. Hank’s gaze trailed from the brunette locks to his big brown eyes, heavy-lidded and glistening as Hank stared into them.

When Hank looked at Connor’s mouth he couldn’t help putting on a show. He let his lips fall open just slightly more and pushed the tip of his little pink tongue out to wet the space between them.

One of Hank’s hands clenched around his thigh and they both looked down.

Hank was just so big. Connor could only see his thumbs peeking out from under the hoodie, pressed against the insides of his thighs, but he could feel entire hands wrapped around his slim legs.

Connor wanted to see them too.

He gathered the bottom of the sweatshirt in his fists and started to drag the fabric upwards. He went slowly, slower than either of them wanted. Hank’s hands appeared first, almost tan against Connor’s creamy pale skin. A small mole sat almost under Hank’s right index finger. Another sat perfectly framed in the V between his left ring finger and pinky.

Hank seemed just as entranced with watching his hands appear as Connor was, just until he realized that Connor hadn’t stopped moving the hoodie up his skin. Hank eyed his every movement like a hawk, inspecting each inch of revealed skin like it was prey.

The bottom of the hoodie slipped up enough for Hank to see the place where Connor’s thighs met and for a moment Hank stopped breathing. When the fabric of the shirt was just passed the top of his hips Connor halted his movements and sat back to be admired.

He pushed his pussy out, wiggling it just a little closer to Hank’s body, and what felt like closer to hands that didn’t move. He wanted Hank to see it.

It looked like it had been made in a factory by angels, and it had certainly been made in a factory. It was as hairless as the rest of Connor, a perfect little mound nested in between his thighs and just above Hank’s legs. His creamy white body stood out starkly above Hank’s dark jeans and under the hoodie.

Little moles dotted the skin like perfectly spaced constellations. They drew Hank’s eyes to his belly button and down the soft V of his hipbones. Connor had been happy when his skin had synced to the attachment and a pretty smattering of freckles had covered that skin as well. Little markings dotted near the crease of his hip, one highlighted the height of the vagina, and another was placed just above and to the right of the beginning of his slit. Another dotted lower, almost invisible but alongside the skin that covered Connor’s entrance.

It was flawless, and Connor wanted Hank to see that as well. To know just how beautiful, he was.

“I picked it out myself, I thought it was the prettiest one, and it was just so soft…” Hank’s eyes didn’t move but he started breathing again, deep and heavy.

“Here…” He reached out and took the fingers of Hank’s right hand in his own, turning it and then pressing the palm up against him, Hank’s fingers curled instinctively around his skin to cup him perfectly. Hank pressed his hand up and Connor’s own breath pushed out of his chest quickly.

Connor trembled lightly in his arched back position as Hank moved. He trailed the tips of his fingers feather light over Connor’s mound. The skin there was delicate and soft to the touch, silky just like a rose petal.

“Hank,” Connor whispered, the sound muted by the weight of the wintery world around him. Hank looked up at him but didn’t reply. Instead, he watched Connor’s face as he changed his angle, running just his index finger just along the slit between Connor’s thighs. Connor tried not to shake above him as his finger slid down, tracing the seam of Connor’s body, but he couldn’t help himself from twitching when Hank’s finger went low enough to be met with a slick section of skin. He rubbed there back and forth gently, using Connor’s juices to edge just the tip of his finger between soft lips.

He was still watching Connor as he did so, and he raised his eyebrows in a question of the current state of Connor’s being. A question at what was dripping from Connor’s body. Connor managed to tell him, softly through stuttered words, “It’s a treat, so-something sweet and delicious, just for you H-Hank.”

Hank must have liked that answer because he pushed, using the lightest amount of pressure as his finger slid between slick skin to delicately stroke past Connor’s clenching opening. It traced the length of the hole gliding back and forth. It was moving so slowly that Connor was startled again when Hank’s other Hand reached up, grabbing the front of the hoodie, still held tightly in Connor’s fists. He guided it upwards, tucking the fabric under Connor’s chin and letting him hold it there.

He spread his fingers, pressing his huge open hand across Connor’s chest between pale pink nipples that dotted the long expanse of Connor’s thin, perfect body. Connor had to hold himself back from burying his face into the fabric of the shirt, trying instead to make sure Hank could still see his mouth, and pouty lips.

The hand slid down his torso, igniting pressure sensors all down the middle of his chest and soft stomach. Fingers traced the circle of Connor’s thirium pump as they sank. The hand moved lower and lower, but Connor kept all the sensations active. All at once feeling where Hank’s touch had been and currently was. When he whimpered at the building pressure, cute and quiet it made Hank shift below him. But the whimper turned into a high keen and Connor squeezed his eyes shut as the thumb of the second hand slipped between heated folds.

It pressed resolutely against Connor’s clit in the exact same second Hank’s slick finger pushed upwards and inside of him. Connor melted as the finger slid in and out, moaning and rocking his hips down to sit in Hank’s hand.

Connor gasped as Hank slid in a second finger, and changed the movement of his thumb to a slow circle. He looked down to watch the hand with fingers inside of him as it shined in the soft light. Delicate rivulets of the juices spilling out of Connor ran down Hank’s palm and curled around his wrist.

Connor could feel his velvety soft insides squeezing Hank’s big fingers as the pressed into him. He clenched his body around those fingers he could hear his body sucking at them as they pulsed in and out. Connor let go of the shirt with one of his hands and quickly moved it down to press it on top of the hand attached to the circling thumb. His long fingers tightly curling around a few of Hank’s just so he could hold him.

Hank complied, swirling the thumb faster over the hood of Connor’s clit. He used the palm of his hand that was resting on the top of Connor’s cunt to apply pressure, pushing down while curling his fingers inside of Connor until he cried out, his body locking tight above Hank’s.

The orgasm flooded his system, his toes curled against the jeans covering Hank’s legs. He felt his walls clenching around Hank’s fingers as his back bowed tight and the pleasure tore through him. As he came down from the feeling his entire body started jolting because Hank was still going.

Connor dropped forward onto Hank, he pulled his hands together, smothering them between his own exposed body and the hot slab of muscle and flesh that was Hank. He twisted his hands in the front of Hank’s button up and buried his face against his neck, breathing hot and open-mouthed against sweaty skin.

Connor’s body had stopped jerking and was now more desperate than ever for the things Hank was doing to his body. He could feel every processor and module of his body screaming to come again as Hank kept up his movements. Pausing only once for a second to flip his hand over so he could continue circling Connor’s clit with the pads of three fingers.

Connor couldn’t help the little noises playing from the back of his throat. They were high and frantic, another noise was pulled out of him with every pump of Hank’s fingers. Before Connor knew it was happening he felt himself peak again. Crying out against Hank’s neck as his body pulsed and locked taunt. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt his pussy gush over Hank’s fingers as the second orgasm jolted through him.

He trembled and twitched as Hank slowed down. Sliding his fingers off Connor and pulling slowly outside of him. They both watched Hank lift the hand that had been inside of Connor up. Even though he had only had two fingers buried in him, the entire hand was slick. The light blue fluid was spread across thick fingers, it ran from them down his palm and was slowly trickling down his arm as he held the hand high.

A moment before Connor decided to do the exact same thing, Hank moved his own arm closer and licked up the path flowing down his arm. Connor’s eyes followed Hank’s mouth as it moved, sucking at his own wrist, lapping at the liquid on his palm, flicking his tongue between his fingers before sliding the two well-used fingers into his own mouth while his eyes locked with Connor’s.

When he pulled them out his lips were shining and some of Connor’s juices had dripped down into Hank’s beard. Connor couldn’t help himself, he smashed their mouths together, begging with his lips and his tongue until Hank opened his mouth and let Connor taste himself in Hank’s saliva. He let his hands come up and cup Hank’s face, wiggling his fingers into the damp beard and scratching his nails under his chin.

Hank broke them apart to tug the hoodie over Connor’s head before yanking them back together to take over the kiss. His hands slid up and down Connor’s sides, leaving tiny blue trails everywhere he touched even when he grabbed Connor’s ass and ground their crotches together.

 Connor’s earlier grip had resulted in him ripping Hank’s shirt, so he gave up caring about the rest of it as he shredded it to get it off Hank’s body. He let Hank pull off his untouched undershirt before his hands went to Hank’s chest like they were magnetized.

Connor buried his fingers in the thick hair that covered Hank’s body. He scooted closer and laid on top of Hank, skin meeting skin across their entire torsos. Connor could feel everything. Every strand of hair tickling across the front of his body, Hank’s sweat-slicked skin and the heat that poured off the human. It made Connor moan and writhe in his lap.

Hank wrapped an arm around him tight and picked him up, lifting millions of dollars of technology and synthetic materials like Connor weighed nothing to him. Hank manhandled him to lay him out on the couch before stepping away to start undoing his pants.

Connor sprawled out like an invitation, using everything about his body to his advantage. Hank’s eyes watched his mouth as Connor used a little pink tongue to trace his wet wide lips.

He spread his legs so that Hank could see the wet warmth between them. He panted and blinked up coyly at Hank as he moved, his entire body flushing red in places with a particularly pretty blush spreading just across the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears.

He trailed his hands down his body, plucking at his hardened nipples, tracing over the dried stains of fluids on his sides where Hank’s hands had been. He slid his fingers between his legs and used them to gently part the glistening lips.

 “Please, Hank. I want it.”

Connor didn’t bother processing the amount of time it took before Hank was naked and on top of him. Hank settled between his spread legs, lining up the length of his magnificent cock against Connor’s body and sliding it in the slick there up and down against the mound.

Connor reached down himself to guide Hank. He stroked his hand down the length of him, his fingers seeming impossibly small and delicate wrapped around the girth of Hank. He used the movement to coat Hank’s cock in his own mess, and on one of the shifts of Hank’s hips, he guided it within himself.

Connor cried out as Hank slid in, pushing deeper and deeper and filling him up with a hot and heavy dick. Hank folded himself over Connor’s body with his first few gentle thrusts. He was so big as he loomed over Connor that he blocked out the rest of the world. Blanketing Connor in warmth and skin, the hair on his thick thighs tickling the back of Connor’s ass as he wrapped thin legs around his wide hips. Connor hooked his arms around Hank’s neck as well and held on for the ride.

“Is this what you wanted, Connor?” Hank growled low into his ear.

“Yes, please.”

Hank fucked him, there was no other word for it. He pinned him to the couch and fucked him. Hips snapping wildly while big hands wrapped around different parts of Connor to hold him down. Hank’s grunts above him added into the total sensory overload of it all and he could feel a heat burning through him in response.

There were tears flowing from his eyes that made Connor’s cheek slick where it pressed against Hank’s. He could feel his body trembling and shaking at the feeling of Hank hard inside of him. Hank had found a rhythm and was sticking with it, pounding in and out of Connor so quick and so deep that Connor was whining every time it nudged the back of the channel inside of his body that had been made for Hank to fill.

The movements were so perfect, and so well timed that Connor only realized in the last few moments that his body was curling tight, and when the pressure of the orgasm hit him again it was all-encompassing and mind-numbingly perfect. It kept going and going as Hank continued to fuck him, his dick hitting that perfect place within Connor while filling him entirely. Connor couldn’t even cry out until he felt the wave of the orgasm begin to end, his body had locked him up during its heavenly haze.

The squeeze around Hank must have been perfect because Hank’s thrusts became jerky and then Connor could feel him pumping his cum as deep within him as he could push it, filling him up almost impossibly further.

When Hank was finished, Connor gave him enough room to pull out before using his grip to drag the man back down on top of him. Hank settled with his full weight on Connor’s body, trusting him to say if it was too much.

The two of them lay there panting, Connor doing so to try and regulate some of his heated systems, while Hank attempt to calm down. Connor could feel Hank’s cum leaking out of him, mixing with the mess of fluids already down there, slicking between his legs even further.

He rubbed his thighs together and sighed in contentment.

“That good, huh?” Hank asked quietly, one of his hands tracing an invisible pattern on Connor’s shoulder.

“Mmm, it was everything I wanted,” Connor said against Hank’s skin with a smile. It made Hank laugh, just a little, just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) It's my DBH account where you can come and ask me about what I'm working on! It's also where I'll post about any new fics/content.
> 
> Or follow me on my personal Tumblr [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
